No me doy por vencido
by Utau Butterfly Hoshina
Summary: El no se dara por vencido y luchara por lo que quiere y lo tendra porque es lo que el ama. Mal Summary, Dejen Reviews o cumplo mi amenasa


Este es otro fic se ve que traigo inspiración no? Creo que enfermarme me trae inspiración XD  
Bueno como el anterior este también es perspectiva de Ikuto  
Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Peach-Pit  
La canción tampoco me pertenece es de Luis Fonsi

_No me doy por vencido_

Entre de nuevo furtivamente en tu habitación tu no estabas me recosté en tu cama olía a ti, a tu perfume aspire hondo me encantaba tu aroma incluso me encantaba que te enfadaras solo un poco conmigo por hacer estas cosas. Cerré los ojos estaba cansado y empecé a quedarme dormido.

_Me quedo callado_

Estaba todo tan callado tan calmado como casi siempre empezaste a ocupar mis sueños poco a poco, me acurruque, como gato que era en tu cama, escuche que alguien abría la puerta e inmediatamente me desperté, eras tú. Definitivamente soy como un niño cuando dormía despertándome por cualquier pequeño ruido. Creo que no te esperabas que yo viniera por la cara que pusiste. Si se que hacía bastante que no te iba a ver pero tú lo habías pedido pero esta vez enserio no puede aguantar ni un poco mas sin verte. Me senté en tu cama y te sentaste a mi lado. Parecías feliz con mi visita o al menos eso me gustaba creer.

-Hola Ikuto hace tiempo que no te paseabas por aquí  
-Me extrañaste?-me acerque a tu rostro  
- porque lo preguntas?  
-Evades mi pregunta pero bueno  
-Como has estado neko hentai?  
-bien aburrido pero sobreviviré

Platique solo un poco contigo pero tu madre te llamo a comer y me fui. Me hubiera gustado estar más contigo

_Y te lo digo a los gritos_

Ya te lo había dicho muchas veces pero tú no me crees me decías mentiroso loco, atrevido, pervertido entre otras cosas, no has aceptado mis confesiones. Supongo que enserio crees que estoy bromeando contigo si hubo un par de veces que lo hice pero ahora voy enserio. Últimamente no hay otra cosa que no sueñe que no seas tú para mi suerte nada te saca de mi cabeza me has costado bastante por no aceptar lo que te quiero decir Amu. Te nombro cuando estoy cerca de ti pero no me escuchas ni sospechas siquiera si lo he hecho.

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

No me voy a dar por vencido eso tenlo por seguro Hinamori Amu. Si quiero que estés conmigo quiero ser parte de tu mundo y quiero que tú aceptes que eres parte del mío. Valdrá la pena esperar que te des cuenta me esforzare en que lo hagas. Espero que captes alguna de las señales que te envió pero a veces eres tan distraída. Espero que te des cuenta me encantaría que fuera pronto pero al parecer no será tan pronto pero te tendrás que dar cuenta lo sé. Soy obstinado y qué? Por lo menos voy a conseguir lo que quiere y tú no eres solo un capricho eres algo mas

_Tengo una flor de bolsillo,_

En mi bolsillo ha habido una flor desde hace mucho pero no he encontrado a la indicada a quien dársela pero creo que esa persona ya la encontré y esa eres tu mi querida Amu. Porque creo que me quieres pero no te has dado cuenta pero yo hare que lo hagas que te des cuenta de que estoy aquí que quiero ser más que un amigo para ti. Espero que cuando me atreva enserio a darte esta flor quieras conservarla por siempre aunque este marchita de tanto esperarte. Quiero que me enseñes lo que no aprendí quiero que me enseñes que es querer de verdad y luego que es el amor. Este sentimiento brilla por ti y se fortalece un poco más cada día. Esta vez lo voy a hacer enserio voy a terminar haciendo que me creas cuando me declare porque con ese paso que daré estaré feliz ese será mi paso a la felicidad. Porque mi corazón es como una tormenta desde que te vi. Lo hare lo prometo

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

Esta vez voy camino a tu casa tratando de quererte hacer comprender lo que siento no tengo nada que perder ya que sin tu amor estoy como muerto. Pero mientras tanto no me restriegues en la cara como tienes un amor no me daré por vencido pero cuando lo hagas el dolor será cruel tu ausencia se hará cruel me alegrare bastante por ti pero viviré tranquilo con ese dolor sabiendo que eres feliz. Mientras eso no pase no me rendiré. Atado a este sentimiento voy a tratar de hacerte comprender mis sentimientos. Quiero tenerte quererte contigo estar amarte sin parar no quiero vivir sin tu amor. Nada será tan fuerte como tenerte y amarte.

_Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras_

Entre a tu cuarto te vi me quede en silencio. Me miraste extrañada quería decirte tantas cosas que se desvanecieron en este silencio. No, no lo hare no me detendré. Comprendí que al respirar y sentir al pensarte creció en mi corazón un dolor y un amor. El dolor era por no tenerte y verte con en el mini rey pero ahora te tengo frente a mí. Lo hare no me detendré jamás por tenerte a mi lado no me voy a detener ante nada. No me daré por vencido. Saco la flor marchita de mi bolsillo me arrodillo frente a ti que estas sentada en la cama leyendo un libro lo bajas para mirarme te ofrezco la flor. La tomas y me miras como pidiendo una explicación.

-Amu no me voy a dar por vencido quiero decirte que estoy enamorado de ti y antes de que digas algo voy totalmente enserio Amu créeme  
-Lo c Ikuto lo c – me quede en shock por aquellas palabras pero proseguí había esperado mucho como para detenerme ahora - Yo también te quiero Ikuto  
-Pero yo no te quiero Amu yo te amo  
- Enserio?  
- Si Amu totalmente  
-En ese caso eres totalmente correspondido Ikuto

Te tome de las mejillas y me acerque lentamente a Ti besándote con ternura tu me correspondiste y después de eso me coloque detrás de ti abrazándote por la cintura me senté en la cama contigo entre mis piernas y seguiste con tu lectura estabas al parecer estudiando te ayude un poco ahora si mi paso a la felicidad estaba dado había levantado el pie y no me eche para atrás no me quedaba otra más que dar el paso si no para que había empezado.

Les gusto díganme que opinan? Ya saben mi amenaza de mi fic anterior será cumplida si no me dejan Reviews por lo menos 4 Hasta pronto Ciao!!

Ok me lo advirtieron me dijeron que borrara las letras de los song-fic's ¬¬ que problemáticos son pero no voy a borrar los fic eso jamás!!!!! Solo las letras y pondré la canción n_n eso hare juju así que bueno les pongo abajito del título la canción y de quien es y les pondré solo la primera línea de la estrofa a ver si no me regañan también por eso


End file.
